1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with automated voice-interactive services employing speech recognition, particularly, though not exclusively, for use over a telephone network.
2. Related Art
A typical application is an enquiry service where a user is asked a number of questions in order to elicit replies which, after recognition by a speech recogniser, permit access to one or more desired entries in an information bank. An example of this is a directory enquiry system in which a user, requiring the telephone number of a telephone subscriber, is asked to give the town name and road name of the subscriber's address, and the subscriber's surname.